Heart
by chocolateisnice
Summary: Spongebob left the living world, leaving everyone in grief, especially Squidward. Months later, he begins to miss him too much, and creates a robot companion. Based off of "Kokoro". Squidward/Spongebob
1. 1: Setup

**Heart****  
>Chapter 1: Set-up<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everything used to be normal.<em>

_Typical... it even became part of my daily routine._

_But..._

_for some reason, no matter how annoying and irritating it was..._

_and everytime it bothered me, my head was killing me..._

_it kept me company..._

_and I was never alone._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Squidward's POV<strong>_

I woke up to my senses as the light from my circular windows shone in my room and hit my face. I slowly opened my tired eyes and groaned, pulling the covers over my head. But the pain in it just made me want to get up and eat breakfast, like the usual. I groaned once more, and sat up, and stretched. I yawned out of drowsiness and got up from my bed, and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Yep, I, Squidward Tentacles, is actually not enjoying a quiet and bright morning.

Everything wasn't always like this. Today is just another normal day for other people in the neighborhood, bright and sunny, and nothing to spoil it. I know I should be the happiest person in the city right now, since this is what I've wanted for so long, but... it never felt... right. It felt like it was an important part of our city, something that kept us lively and active. It wasn't used to be this peaceful... For so long in my life I just want some peace and quiet while reading a good book, drinking coffee, watching tv, sunbathing or even taking a bath... and _this_ is what I get. This is what I deserve. Honestly, it wasn't exactly what I was hoping for. I was wishing for something else... something not as harsh as that... when _this_ thing happened. Everything was alive and exciting until we lost him... until_ I_ lost him.

**-flashback**-

_"Patrick! Heads up!"_

_Spongebob shouted as he threw the ball-like coral toward his best friend. "I'm open, I'm open!" Says Patrick._

_While they were busy playing outside my house like hooligans, I was trying my best to concentrate to the tea I was currently sipping while I sat on my armchair. And finally, when I heard that the coral hit and broke something like my first-floor window, I felt my eye twitch and I accidentally dropped my tea cup and heard it break to pieces. "Oops..." Spongebob mumbled._

_I angrily got up and walked towards my window. I opened it furiously, and shouted outside, "What are you nitwits doing! Can't you see I'm trying to relax here!"_

_"Squidward, we're just playing dodgeball!" Spongebob replied, "...with corals!" Patrick continued, pointing to another coral that was stuck to his forehead._

_"Well whatever junk you two are playing, keep it down for Neptune's sake!" I shouted once again, and forcefully shut the window back closed. I can see that they just shrugged it off, and continued to whatever they were up to._

_I sat back there, and rubbed my temples. "Why couldn't they just shut up... just for one day?" I thought desperately._

_"Aw, cheer up, Squiddy!" Spongebob said brightly from behind my chair._

_Just my luck._

_I screamed from the top of my lungs for 2 seconds._

_"Spongebob, what on earth are you doing in here! And weren't you outside just now!" I shouted, waving my arms around._

_"Oh, Patrick wanted to go to the bathroom. While waiting, I thought I'd come in and cheer you up! Oh, and sorry for the window..." He chuckled at the last sentence. I felt my anger flare up._

_"You idiot! You shouldn't be wasting your time here for childish excuses! Now, get out of my house." I said to him, pushing him to the door._

_"But Squidward, I just wanted to pay for the damage I did on your window..." He said, pulling out an amount of money from his pocket. I took it from his hand._

_"Give me that. Now, get out before you break anything else."_

_"But-"_

_"Get. Out. NOW!"_

_I shouted furiously at him, and pushed him outside. But my face softened when I saw his expression. He looked like he was about to... cry._

_"...Spongebob, I..."_

_"Sorry, Squidward."_

_He covered his face with his arm, and ran to his own house. I just stood there, guilt slightly building in. I shook my head after a while, then walked in the house and slammed the door._

_'Geez... he was the one who caused all this anyway..."_

_I walked to my chair again, and sat down feeling irritated._

_'...why can't he just shut up for once...?'_

**-end flashback-**

Heh, I guess I got what I've wished for... geez I'm such a fool... he was very kind to me, and he was caring even though he knew I was mean to everyone including him… and yet I just go on rejecting him and declining him... I really should have been nicer to him. I was such a jerk to him. No, I was worse than a jerk, but it was too horrible for someone to give it a name. Even Patrick wasn't the same without him. He's not all stupid anymore; he even goes to school now. Sandy already went back to Texas and Mr. Krabs found a replacement for his job... ugh that cheepskate. Doesn't he know that having Spongebob around was better than having some random guy substitute for him? I bet he's really torn up because you did that, even if he's already gone. I felt my lip quiver at that sentence, but fought it back.

"Geez... what am I even acting so pathetic on? Isn't this what I've been waiting for my whole life?" I said to myself, taking deep breaths, but sighed heavily. I looked out the window, to Spongebob's house's direction. It was the same, only they sold the house to someone else, making things even worse for me. Not only that the original owner wasn't there anymore, but also that some other barnaclehead is running around his house, putting his sticky fingers on his stuff and thinking that it's complete nothing now. Honestly, when I threw out everything that he gave to me as a gift, I got it all back when I felt guilty of not accepting him. I treasured them, and I kept them until now.

Snapping back to reality, I went downstairs to my living room to check on something, not even caring to eat breakfast. There was this door in my living room, and it lead to a secret room I saved if I was working on something really hard. I turned on the lights on the room, and it showed lost of wires surrounding it and computers everywhere. Crumpled papers are scattered on the floor, some open and just forgotten. There was a desk against a wall, with a lamp and my blueprints covered the surface. And there was this cylinder-like tube in the corner of the room. I pulled the covers off, and inside the glass was a robotic figure... of Spongebob.

Yup, I tried to make an artificial companion for me... I wouldn't admit this out loud, but I actually miss him. Barnacles, I'm really getting more pathetic everyday I didn't see him. Sure it takes a lot of energy to take care of him... but he was my only friend. My only real friend, I guess...

His figure was actually complete. I designed him exactly like the real Spongebob. Luckily, before Sandy left Bikini Bottom I asked her a few things about science and took several lessons from her. But now that she left, I had to research about it and find out myself. I put on a lab coat just hanging from the end of my chair, and grabbed a few wires from a high shelf. But due to the height, other things fell from the shelf and landed on the gray-tiled floor. A few were screws and metals, and one was a picture frame. I was curious of what was in it, so I picked it up and looked at it. I almost felt my eyes water and my throat felt sore. It was a picture of me, Spongebob and Patrick from way back. He was in the middle of us, putting each of his arms around our necks. He looked so happy...

I shook it off and returned it to where it fell from. Taking the wires again, I went over to the container, opened the glass, and hooked some of the ends to the robot's head, ears, arms, torso and legs. Then I hooked the opposite ends of the same wires to an adapter, and plugged it in my computer. I opened it, and opened my program. I installed everything that used to make him happy and everything that he hated into his brain. I hit the 'Enter' button, then the wires started to glow, and the robot started to sound like an engine. Smiling, I ran over to the robot, thinking if it worked.

"…Can you hear me?"

I said, crouching down slightly to look him in eye-level. I started to hear more engine sounds, and his blue eyes opened. Grinning, I outstretched my arm, feeling proud. It actually worked!

"Spongebob! It's really you! How are you feeling?"

I stayed there for a few seconds, having no response. My smile faded, but changed back when I thought of something.

"Can you speak, Spongebob?"

I said again. It took him a few seconds to answer in the same voice I was familiar with, but with that robotic hint in it.

"Project Spongebob Squarepants. Condition: Normal. System Errors: None."

I stayed quiet. But I just tested if he had those files installed in him.

"Spongebob, do you know who I am?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"You are... my creator." He said with no emotion at all.

"Yeah, but... do you remember my name?" I said, holding my breath in.

"…You are... Squid... ward..." He said. I smiled in happiness.

"Great! You remember! Now, can you say my full name?"

"…Squidward... Tentacles." He said as flat as the first one.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed, but I noticed he wasn't moving at all. I observed by looking into those eyes of his, and I could see computer codes running through them. His eyes looked like they had no life and shine in them. His face and movements stayed the same, but not until I told him to do anything. I walked over to my seat and his eyes followed me. When I sat down, it went back straight. I felt like something was missing in him... but what? What could be missing? I installed a brain in him... a mind also, especially the things that used to be very dear to him. Is it... emotion? Feelings? A soul? A... heart?

I sat there pondering about it.

'...A heart?'

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I know I haven't been so active and I haven't updated for so long... *sweatdrops* But I just had the urge to write a crossover fanfic~ *laughs*  
>Yes this was meant to be like Kokoro by Rin Kagamine! I was actually inspired by that beautiful song!<br>I like Squidward x Spongebob, so I decided to go with them~ *smiles*  
>More details will be added to the next chapter!<br>Oh, and by the way, they are _human_ here!  
>Reviews please? *smiles*<p> 


	2. 2: Dreams

**Heart  
><strong>**Chapter 2: Dreams**

* * *

><p>"Professor... breakfast is ready."<p>

Spongebob said in monotone as he was making me some eggs with bacon. I didn't install it in his brain, I taught him how. I just thought it would be better. At least he listens to me carefully, and learns quickly. He lifted the plate up, and jerked his legs towards the table. He was stopping quite a lot, and sometimes he drags his feet, literally. I noticed he was still having a hard time walking. I stopped slurping on my coffee for a moment and talked to him.

"Spongebob, you don't have to force yourself to move, you know." I said. He looked at me blankly.

"What I meant to say was, just relax yourself. It's pretty simple anyway."

I explained, while he was just staring at me with no emotion. I sighed.

"Come on, let's see if you can come over here."

I said, outstretching my arms toward him. He looked at his feet, and jerkily moved his legs, stopping and walking on one foot to another. On every step, he started to walk faster until he reached my arms. I embraced him, proud that he was a fast learner.

"There, you got it!" I said, smiling. There was no response of sound or movement from him.

I let go, and he placed the plate of breakfast on my table. I thanked him, and he just walked away to somewhere in the living room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I said with my mouth full. There was no answer. I just shrugged it off and continued eating.

After I finished my food I brought it to my sink and washed it. When the silverware was clean and washed, I took it to where it was arranged. I went over to my living room to see how Spongebob's doing, and I was surprised to find him on the couch watching tv, with the remote in his hand. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Oh, are you enjoying this show?" I asked, smiling. The response I got was a simple nod on the head.

I turned my head to the tv and the screen showed Squilliam showing in another episode of 'House Fancy'. I felt my eye twitch and my head grew hot. But since Spongebob is around, I had to calm down. I slowly let it all go and leaned on my seat. I moved my eyes to glance at Spongebob. He was just sitting there, very still, his eyes glued to the tv screen. I sighed, and decided to talk first.

"Spongebob, why don't you go outside? I mean, explore the place, since you're new and all."

I smiled at him, but he just looked at me with those soulless eyes. I went closer, and held on to the remote. I tried to remove it from his hand, but it was stuck. I tried pulling it out by force, but it won't budge. I sighed once more.

"Listen, we can walk together. I can show you around and get some fresh air."

I tried to sound as cool as possible, and I felt his grip loosen. I freed the tv remote, and pushed the button to function it to turn off. I grabbed his hand and went to the front door, opened it, went outside, and closed it. As I was walking with him, I notice Patrick coming out from a bus with a backpack.

He looked over to us in shock. He dropped the books he was carrying and ran straight toward us. He stopped in front of Spongebob, gasping heavily.

"S... Spongebob?"

He said, shaking. "...Is that really you, buddy? I thought you were..." He said, taking a grip on his shoulders, making him spin slightly. He embraced Spongebob like a best friend he is, and I could hear sniffling from his pink-haired 'friend'.

Spongebob's eyes, which had been looking lifeless from the beginning, started to have these codes in them again. I looked at it questioningly, but was interrupted when he finally spoke up.

"You are... Patrick Star."

Patrick let go and held on to Spongebob's shoulders. "Well, sure it is. It's me, buddy! And I think something's wrong with your voice... and the way you talk..."

Silence.

Patrick was just standing there, looking like the idiot he used to be. "...Spongebob? Are you okay...?"

Before anyone else could answer, I took Spongebob's hand again and pulled him away from Patrick.

"Alright, Patrick, I think he's a little ill today. Why don't we just head on to where we were going, okay?" I said nervously, while Patrick could just wave at him, and sit down on the cement miserably.

But honestly, I don't know where exactly where we're going, but who even cared. So we just aimlessly wandered there and eventually passed by the Krusty Krab, when something hit me. I pulled Spongebob to the restaurant's entrance doors, and was greeted by the owner, Mr. Krabs.

"Welcome to the Krust Krab! May I-" The man stopped his words when he saw who just came in. "Oh, hello Mr. Squidward." He turned to the one beside me. "Hello, Mr. Spongebob."

He was about to walk away when he realized who it was. He stopped in his tracks and immediately went back to him, looking surprised. "S-Spongebob! That's you, isn't it, lad? Oh, dear Neptune! I thought we lost ye!" He laughed, and got a good grip on his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

Then there were the codes in his eyes again. The codes faded away, and Spongebob said, "Hello... Mr. Eugene Krabs."

Mr. Krabs stood there, looking dumbfounded. "Eh? Why are ye saying me full name, boy? Something wrong with ye?"

I stood closer to Sponebob, and let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, no, no, Mr. Krabs, we were only here for breakfast!"

"Breakfast? But shouldn't _you_ be on the register, Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs looked at me suspiciously.

"Mr. Krabs, It's sunday. I told you, no work on sundays." I replied irritatedly.

"Hm. Fine then. But let's just see if the boy still has it!" Mr. Krabs put a hand on Spongebob's shoulder, and I was expecting he was talking about his job.

Before I could say anything, he pushed Spongebob right into the kitchen, and to the grill. I followed them and stood beside Spongebob.

"Alright, Spongebob. Do you still remember how to do this? This is the grill." There was no answer. I said, and spotted something from the counter I took it, and placed it in his hand. "Oh, and this is Spat. Remember? It's your spatula." I said, but still same result. Mr. Krabs just watched us. I looked around, and thought of something. I got his hat from another counter nearby. "See, Spongebob? You're in uniform now! Don't you remember flipping patties? And designing the ketchup and mustard into hearts and smilies? Do you even remember how to run around and laugh all day like an annoying idiot?" I said, sounding kind of desperate at the end. All I got was silence, and a 'no' at the end. My eyes widened.

I sighed. It took me about a few minutes to get back to my senses once again and take Spongebob home-well, he lives with me now anyway. We came back when it was around noon. The moment I got in the living room, I plopped down on my couch and started to slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep...

~()~

_"Spongebob...?"_

_I thought, ceasing my clarinet practice and looking out the window beside me. I stared heavily to my left, to Spongebob's house. I see Spongebob lying outside his front yard._

_"Hmph. Probably playing another silly game with Patrick..." I said to myself, pushing side-thoughts away. I got back to my clarinet. But a few minutes passed, and Spongebob is still lying unconscious on the ground. I started to get kind of worried, and irritated at the same time. I stopped once again on what I was doing, and went straight outside and to Spongebob's front yard. I stop beside him, and stared at him. He looked very pale and was barely breathing. I furrowed my eyebrows, and started to kneel beside him. I try to poke him, but there was no answer. I tried many other things to get him to wake up, but none of them worked. I put a hand on his forehead, and he was burning. Finally, I got the nerve to call up an ambulance._

_A few moments rolled by and the ambulance came. They put Spongebob on a stretcher, and put him in the back of the ambulance. I followed behind them. It was a short drive to the hospital, and when we got there, they pulled Spongebob out again and put him on a mobile operation table. They quickly transferred him to a patient's room, while I sat there outside on one of the benches. An hour later and Spongebob's other friends came to the hospital. I told them about it, and they waited outside there with me._

_Moments passed and a doctor came out of Spongebob's room, and says one of us can go see him for a while. But before anyone else had the chance to go in, I went in first. Am I that worried for him? But how can I... he's so annoying and childish... _so why am I doing this?__

__I stopped in my tracks when I entered the room, seeing Spongebob's weak figure on the patient's bed. He had gadgets attached to him. I went closer, and touched his forehead again. Still hot. His breathing wasn't even, and he was covered in sweat. I dozed off while staring at him, and my thoughts were interrupted when a pale, hot hand held on to mine. I looked at Spongebob, his eyes were half open and red, and he was smiling weakly at me.__

__"Squidward... t-the doctor said... you called an ambulance. T-thank you for that."__

__He smiled again, but just a bit wider and more sweeter. His voice sounded like it was about to fade, like he was losing it. All I could do was look at him with concern. But I caught myself, and the kind of face I was making. I shook my head and my expression changed into annoyance, and pulled my hand back. "W-why in Neptune's name would you just lie there unconscious? Did you have stroke or something?"__

__Spongebob giggled. "N-no, I just fainted. And I'm sorry to keep you and the others w-worried..."__

__I flinched. "I-I wasn't worried. And you're lucky that I was kind enough to call an ambulance! You should be thankful!" I said sternly.__

__He giggled yet again. "Thank you."__

__I looked at him, he was smiling ever so sweetly. I'd never seen him smile like that before, only an idiotic one. "R-right." I spat out. I looked at the ground. "By the way... what happened back there? How come you fainted?" I asked.__

__Spongebob looked at the ceiling, and sighed before he answered. "I... I'm sorry. I-I knew I shouldn't have kept it from you guys... but," He inhaled first, "...I a-actually have some kind of s-sickness... that can't be cured."__

__My eyes grew wide at the sentence. I looked at him.__

__"I-it's kind of like cancer, really... b-but this one's different... when I was born, they hadn't confirmed it it was cancer or not, so maybe we'll find out today." He chuckled.__

__I was speechless. My face showed worry and concern, and I just gave in and let my true emotions show, since I'm not sure if this will be the last time I'll use them truthfully.__

__"Sorry... I-I didn't tell you guys 'cause I didn't want you to worry... I'm just glad it didn't spread after all this time we've been h-hanging out together." He smiled thoughtfully.__

__I just stared at him, all worried and felt sorry for him. "You... you idiot!" I shouted. I saw him flinch.__

__"You should have told us! We could have done something to help you! And then you're saying you're giving up?" I shouted at him, but he just smiled.__

__"It can't be helped... I was born with it." He stared at the ceiling.__

__I felt anger and sadness well up in me. I slammed my hands on the side of his bed.__

__"You moron! Can't you see, how worried you made us? You're just giving up on your life! Think about your other friends, the people who cared for you! The people who you cared for! What do you think they would feel if they knew you were gone?"__

__The whole time Spongebob had locked his eyes on mine, understanding the words perfectly and completely. He closed his eyes, and smiled once again.__

__"Squidward... I wasn't e-expecting you to be the kind of person who would say those things... but thank you for your encouragement..."__

__My face softened, and I just stared at him. Finally I got to say something. "I-it wasn't encouragement! I really meant it...!"__

__He laughed. "Thank you... and besides, all I need is my friends to make me happy... whether it's life or death, all I want is to see you guys smiling."__

__I stared at him, and I can't take it anymore. I hung my head, and just gave in and let the tears flow down my face. I noticed him get surprise toward my reaction. "Squid-"__

__"D-damn it! Do you think we would be happy if you just suddenly leave our lives like this? No! We won't! I mean, even for me...! Even though you're such a complete barnaclehead most of the time, but I didn't hate you completely! I mean... there's just a very tiny spot somewhere in me that treasures our friendship...!" I shouted out, while he was just staring at me with sympathy. Luckily he couldn't see most of my red face because of my hair that's covering it.__

__I felt a hand on my head as I wipe my face with my sleeve. I let out muffling sounds.__

__"Please... don't leave." I said quietly, and rather desperately.__

__Spongebob laughed and embraced me, despite his condition. I can tell he couldn't move, but was forcing his body and struggling just to do this simple action.__

__He started to speak gently. "Squidward... thank you. I knew you were always m-mean to me... and you wanted me to go away the whole time... but I never thought you... f-felt that way. Thank you, Squidward... and don't worry. I'll always treasure our friendship... no matter what."__

__Those words just only made my tears pick up speed. "Shh." He said quietly. "Please stop crying... I want to see you smile." He smiled himself, trying to make me mimic it. I began to return the embrace instead.__

_But I had no choice, so I lifted my head up slowly and forced a very crooked smile. He laughed, and I covered my face._

_"Thank you." He said softly._

_"Squidward... I just want you to remember one thing: there's no one I would treasure more than I do to you. Let's promise that, okay?"_

_He lifted up his hand, and put out his pinky. I looked at it, and gladly wrapped my finger around it._

_"Whether it's life or death... our friendship will never end." We both said together._

_He smiled, and I saw a single tear run down his cheek, and his grip on my finger tightened slightly. "Please don't forget that I'll always be by your side... whether good or bad, I'll guide you."_

_I just stood there speechless, unable to think of anything to say, until he spoke again._

_"Squidward... thank you... for everything."_

_His words began to fade at the end. His blue, lifeless eyes began to close, and his hand fell to his side. I stood there shocked, calling his name multiple times, embracing and slightly shaking him. I gave up finally, and rested my face on my arms, letting all the tears out._

_'Thank you'. Such gentle, kind words... I can never forget them._

~()~

I woke up panting. It looks like I had that dream again. I sighed, and looked at my body, it was covered by a blanket and my face was stained with tears. I got up, and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I looked to my side and saw Spongebob sitting on a chair beside the couch. I stared at him, his gaze was locked somewhere, it's like he was daydreaming or something. I noticed that he put the blanket on me when I was asleep. I moved closer and embraced him, thinking that he might be getting more human-like.

"You were shaking an while ago... and you were crying very badly." He said in monotone. I chuckled.

"Sorry... it always happens anyway. I always get that dream... but you put the blanket, right?"

He nodded. "I thought you might get cold."

I tightened my embrace. For a robot, he was kind. "Thanks." I smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I have one thing to say. _I apologize for making Squid such a COMPLETE softie, please don't kill me.  
><em>*ahem* That is all.

Anyway, second chapter xD it has the part how Spongey died and stuff, yeah that's it. Hehe~  
>Hope you guys like it despite the dramatic stuff anyway~<p> 


End file.
